


A Better Offer

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post Season/Series 08, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Year's Eve and Daniel is all by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Offer

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse quick fic prompts: all by myself, laughter
> 
> Happy New Year :)

A burst of laughter filled the hallway as a door opened.

"Daniel!"

He stopped and shifted the grocery bag to his other arm to accept a hug from his slightly tipsy neighbor. Through the open door behind her, he could see her New Year's Eve party going full force. "Looks like quite the party," he commented.

She eyed Daniel's old jeans and older sweatshirt and came to a conclusion that she liked. "You have any plans tonight?" she asked.

"Oh, a cup of tea and a good book," he answered with a smile.

"No," she protested. "New Year's Eve all by yourself?"

He raised one shoulder in a half-shrug, what-can-I-say gesture, and then indicated the bag he was carrying. "I'd better get this stuff inside. You have a happy new year."

Quietly humming _All By Myself_ , he entered his apartment and headed for the kitchen. He started unpacking the bag and couldn't help grinning when he heard footsteps behind him.

"They were out of Guinness, so I got Murphy's instead. Hope that's okay."

Jack's arms circled him and he rested his chin on Daniel's shoulder. "I told you I wasn't sure I'd make it."

Daniel tilted his head back and nuzzled into Jack's cheek. "Yeah, well, it's a good thing you got here when you did. My dance card was starting to fill up."

"Better offers?"

"Not even close." He twisted around. Jack looked tired, maybe even more than Daniel had expected. But the smile on his face was the happy, relaxed Jack O'Neill special and Daniel thought that the new year was shaping up to be a good one.

~end~


End file.
